Inny Świat
Hej, to ja WindraWilczyca3000. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią pojawiła się moja kolejna historia pt. Inny Świat. ''Od początku muszę powiedzieć, że to NIE JEST PRAWDZIWA kontynuacja ''W poszukiwaniu Ziela Perswazji, ''uznałam, że będzie to opowiesć '''niekanoniczna'. Czyli taka sobie luźna opowiastka dla tych, co lubią moje historie. Prawdziwa kontynuacja poprzedniej historii - Nowe Pokolenie - Nowe Problemy ''pojawi się 16 stycznia 2016 r. (Zmieniłam zdanie co do Innego Świata, ponieważ nie wyszedł mi tak, jak planowałam, ale jest w porządku) To tyle, miłej lektury. WindraWilczyca3000 thumb|left|400px Rozdział 1 '''Kolejny o złym sercu' - Witaj, matko! - Witaj, Darmaksie! - tak codziennie mówiła Crooler, gdy jej syn przychodził odwiedzać ją w więziennej celi. - Ech, nauczyciele ciągle trują to samo... Mam już dosyć! - narzekał Darmax, bo tak miał na imię ów potomek Krokodylicy. - To postaw się im. A może się boisz? - powiedziała Crooler. - Oczywiescie, że nie! - odkrzyknął Darmax. - Zobaczysz, mamo! Jutro przyniosę ci inne wiesci! - miał już odejsć, kiedy cos mu się przypomniało. - A tak! Dzisiaj oplułem Cristinana, tego księcia Krokodyli! - I tak trzymaj! - tymi słowami pożegnała go Crooler. Darmax miał wtedy siedem lat, ale już od czterech matka wpajała mu złe maniery, zachowanie. I przygotowywała go do najgorszego... - Kiedy dorosniesz - mówiła później - Pokonasz tego króla Gryfów i przyniesiesz chwałę prawowitemu władcy Chimy twemu swiętej pamięci ojcu, Drago! W końcu przyszedł dzień, kiedy Darmax skończył jedenascie lat. Późno się dzisiaj obudził. Otworzył oczy, przeciągnął się i usiadł na łóżku. - Dzisiaj, mamo, będziesz ze mnie dumna. - mruknął i wstał. Spełnił, o dziwo, bez szemrania wszystkie swoje obowiązki i nawet pomógł owdowiałej królowej Crunket, swej babci, która chorowała już. - Wujku Craggerze! - zwrócił się do króla siedzącego na swym tronie. - Wypełniłem swe obowiązki na dzisiaj. Czy mogę wybrać się na spacer? - spytał przymilnie. - Dzisiaj dzień zapowiada się cudownie! - Jasne, Darmax. Zasłużyłes. Mimo zachowania Darmaksa, Cragger wierzył, że siostrzeniec jego jest jedynie w trudnym wieku i uwielbia rozrabiać. Nie był swiadom zagrożenia, czychającego na starego dobrego kumpla, Lavala oraz jego żony, Eris. Ptak - Krokodyl wyskoczył z krokodylej fortecy, przepłynął bagno i popędził w stronę Kruczych Fortów. Miał zamiar spotkać się z alchemikiem Reegullem. "Podobno jest szalony i niebezpieczny. I podobno od czasu do czasu lubi sobie popić..." medytował Darmax. "Chcę jednak to zrobić, bo chcę oddać czesć swemu tacie. Chcę by Chima i jej energia należała do mnie i mej matki!" Z tymi myslami, dotarł do fortów. Po Drago otrzymał zdolnosć skaradania się niezauważenie. Przemknął przez gniazdo Rizza, dom Razara i tron Rawzoma. Dotarł wreszcie do pracowni Reegulla i delikatnie zapukał w drzwi. Rozdział 2 Nie wszystkie Ziela zostały zużyte... - CZEGO?! - zagrzmiał Reegull. Z jego głosu wynikało, że jest trochę podchmielony. Darmax niesmiało przekroczył próg warsztatu. - Siema - zaczął. - Ja... chciałem zapytać czy... ma pan może nasiona rzadkiego już kwiatu o nazwie Ziele Perswazji...? - A mam, chłopcze, mam! - Reegull od razu zmienił swój ton, widząc, że ma do czynienia z drugim mieszńcem plemion. - I to nie tylko nasiona! To mówiąc poszedł na zaplecze i szybko z niego wyszedł, trzymając w dłoni jedno Ziele. - To jest ostatni egezemplarz! Schowaj go tylko, bo to jest roslina zakazana! - A od kiedy? - zaciekawił się Darmax. - A od dnia, kiedy to król Laval i królowa Eris pobrali się. Czyli dokładnie od jedenasto lat. - Czekaj... Ja dzisiaj kończę jedenascie lat! - zawołał Darmax. - W takim razie sto lat. - mruknął Reegull. - A teraz już nie przeszkadzaj, bo tu miksturę nową robię! Totalny unikat mówię ci! Pół Krokodyl bez słowa opuscił Krucze Forty. Pomyslał, że najlepiej będzie schować kwiat do swojej kieszeni. Przez dwa dni zachowywał się absolutnie idealnie. Jego kuzyn, Cristian zaczął już cos podejrzewać. - Tato - zaczął. - Czy Darmax nie jest za... no... za grzeczny? Zwykle łazi wszędzie, dokucza mi i starszym Krokodylom. Ciągle oszukuje naszego poczciwego Cruga... a wczoraj i dziasiaj spokój swięty!!! - Może postanowił cos ze sobą zrobić... - odparł Cragger. - No, wracaj do swojego pokoju i poczytaj lekturę szkolną! Książę Krokodyli westchnął i poszedł. Mijał Darmaksa, który zaproponował mu zabawę w berka. Cristian odmówił, bo bał się, że kryje się za tym niemiła niespodzianka. Trzeciego dnia od ostatniego spotkania z alchemikiem, pół Krokodyl wrócił do jego warsztatu. Za plecami trzymał Ziele Perswazji. Podszedł do Reegulla, który był tak zajęty mieszaniem w garze, że niezauważył dzieciaka. Darmax szedł na palcach, wyjął zza pleców kwiat i szybkim ruchem przysunął trzymającą go rękę pod dziób ptaka. - Co do... - zaczął Reegull, lecz nie skończył, bo zaczął kasłać od oparów. - Masz słuchać mnie, zrozumiano? - rozkazał Darmax i rozwiał swoimi czerwonymi skrzydłami opary Ziela. - Tak jest. - odparł alchemik. - Dobrze. Masz pomóc mi zgładzić Lavala i Eris! - kontynuował pół Krokodyl. - OK, ale jak? - Wszystko ci powiem. Masz jakis samolot? - Nie. Jestem tylko tu. Nie pokazuję się w Chimie. - widać było, że Darmax zmarszczył lekko czoło. - Ale ej. Przecież moja matka była Krukiem! Ukradniemy Razarowi jego samolot! - powiedział alchemik. Chwycił leżącą w kącie broń i chwycił wspólnika za rękę. - No chodź mały! Słyszałem o twym ojcu! Badzo wredny typ! Jak chcesz być taki jak on, to powinienes nauczyć się też krasć! - Gdzie idziemy? - spytał chłopak. - Do mojego schowka. Tam trzymam różne stare blachy i szpargały. - Ach! Chcesz to na nas ubrać i nas zamaskować! - Rozum widzę też taty! - zawołał Reegull. Jął przywiązywać sznurki do blach i zakładać pokraczne przebranie na siebie i wspólnika. Potem wyszli delikatnie, aby blachy nie hałasowały tak bardzo. Szli dziwnie, ale tylko tak mogli przejsć przez Kruczy Fort niezauważenie. W końcu napotkali Rizza, a raczej jego dolną połowę, bo Kruk był zanurzony w kuble i szukał pożywienia. Mogli przejsć swobodnie, bo i on robił dużo hałasu. Gdy przekradali się za plecami Rawzoma, ten uznał, że to wiatr uderza lekko o blachy na złomowisku. Dwójka łotrów miała szczęscie. Rawzom wysłał większosć plemienia wgłąb Chimy, aby cos zwędziły. Ripnik dowodził grupą i także nie było go na miejscu. Został tylko Razar. Ten jednak postanowił przespacerować się po labiryncie i znacznie oddalił się od szybowca. - Teraz gazu! - rozkazał Darmax. Oboje z Reegullem zeskoczyli z blaszanej odzieży i pędem puscili się w miejsce zaparkowanego pojazdu. Reegull wskoczył za kółko, a Darmax usiadł koło niego. Wystartowli powoli, aż w końcu ruszyli jak rakieta. Razar nie zorientował się. Oglądał w skupieniu swe błyskotki przy wejsciu do siedziby Kruków. - Ju-huuu! - zawołał radosnie pół Krokodyl. - To gdzie teraz szefuńciu? - zażartował alchemik. - Pod Zamek Gryfów. Schowamy samolot za drzewami. - A tak w ogóle po co ci akurat samolot? - dopytywał się Reegull. - Wczoraj Laval mówił wujowi Craggerowi, że wyleci z żoną na taki... no wiesz... przelot samolotem, żeby było wiadomo, że wszystko w Krainie OK. Powiedział nawet kiedy ma zamiar to zrobić. W tym momencie ich oczom ukazał się ogromny zamek. Jego jedna połowa wyglądała jakby należał do Lwów, ale druga, jakby do Orłów. Po srodku było jedno okno. To musiała być komnata, którą dzielili Laval i Eris. - Ale trzeba im przyznać, że nieźle się urządzili. - mruknął Darmax. Reegull zgrabnie wylądował pomiędzy dwiemia sosnami. - Teraz czekamy... Rozdział 3 Pościg i dwie katastrofy lotnicze - Już czas, panie. - oznajmił Lennox kłaniając się nisko. - Chciałes przecie wyruszyć na zwiady. - Tak, pamiętam, Lennoksie. Gdzie jest teraz moja Eris? - spytał z usmiechem król Laval. - W królewskim ogrodzie. Laval wyszedł z sali tronowej, otworzył gigantyczną bramę. Po obu jej stronach stali dwaj strażnicy - Lew i Orzeł. Król ominął ich i zstąpił po schodach. Skręcił w stronę ogrodu różanego, mieszczącego się po prawej stronie zamku. Wejscie do ogrodu stanowił łuk, obrosnięty soczysto zielonym żywopłotem, na którym rosły małe różno kolorowe kwiaty. Po wejsciu można było zobaczyć róże w wielu kolorach - czerwonym, białym, herbacianym czy różowym. Rosły wszędzie. Cały teren był ogrodzony kolejnym żywopłotem. Ogród ten był zbudowany - na rozkaz Lavala - specjalnie dla Eris w pierwszą rocznicę ich slubu. Orlica kochała róże. Król Lew przechodził po kamiennej scieżce. Rozglądał się. W końcu ujrzał żonę siedzącą na ławce i czytającą książkę. Laval podszedł do niej i przysiadł się obok. - Obawiam się, że już czas, by wyruszyć. - szepnął. Eris pocałowała go w policzek. - E, tam. Przelot zajmie nam dwie godziny. - Wolałbym spędzić ten czas z tobą w inny sposób. - Na to też jest czas. Jako najważniejsze plemię Chimy, musimy dbać o Krainę. Wiesz to, kotku. - odparła Eris. - No, chodź. Para królewska wyszła z ogrodu i skierowała się w stronę garażu dla orlich mysliwców. Tam czekał już Lavertus. - Powodzenia, bratanku. Abyscie wrócili szczęsliwie. - powiedział. Laval i Eris usmiechnęli się i wziedli do machiny. Ruszyli. - No, leć! - rozkazał Darmax, widząc samolot w powietrzu. Reegull spełnił polecenie. Lecieli za królem i królową, ale niżej, by nie zaczęli czegos podejrzewać. Alchemik włożył do uprzęży kulę CHI i jego pojazd nabrał jeszcze większej mocy. Nadal jeszcze czekał na odpowiedni moment. Ten czas spędzali na pogadankach. - Są małżeństwem od 11-stu lat i nie mają jeszcze dziecka? - spytał Darmax. - Po prostu im się nie udało... Sądzę że to nie temat jak na twój wiek! - urwał Reegull. - Daj spokój! Ej, patrz! Nieznane Zakątki! Tak, to było miejsce, w którym Drago i Worriz wzniesli bazę i uwięzili Eris i jej matkę. To było ostatnie miejsce, przez jakie mieli przelecieć król i królowa. Nigdy nikt tu nie był jednak samolotem, więc widok i dla nich i dla złoczyńców był zdumiewający. Było tam absolutnie przepięknie. - TERAZ! - ryknął pół Krokodyl. Reegull przyciągnął do siebie kierownicę, a kruczy samolot wzleciał w górę. Potem przyspieszył prędkosć i uderzył w orli pojazd, powodując ogromne wgniecenie. W kabinie dało się odczuć mocne trzęsienie. - Laval! Co to jest! - przeraziła się Eris. - Nie wiem!!! Samolot Reegulla nie odniósł żadnych usterek, ponieważ był wzmocniony CHI. Pół Orzeł zacząłatakować z boku i wbił dziół maszyny w bok wrogiej. Potem szponami oderwał się od niej. Laval zauważył, że w baku już nie ma paliwa. Okazało się, że mysliwiec ma dziórę w baku. Reegull wleciał pod samolot by uderzyć ponownie od spodu. Nie przewidział, że orli szybowiec może zacząć spadać. Samolot runął w dół. Laval próbował wzniesć go jeszcze ale nie dało rady. Nagle poczuli kolejne trzęsienie w kokpicie. Uderzyli w machinę złoczyńców. Tył samolotu pary królewskiej zaczął się palić, a ogień przeszedł na ten Reegulla. Laval i Eris włożyli CHI. Darmax zas wyrwał wspólnikowi całą uprząż, łącznie z CHI, włożył ją i momentalnie obrósł w siłę. Wszyscy zaczęli się już żegnać z życiem. Nagle cos szybko zleciało w dół i doganiało pojazdy. To była Legendarna Orlica. Chwyciła szponami machinę Orłów i próbowała przynajmniej zwolnić tempo upadku. Udało jej się to. Leciały w dół dwa razy wolniej. Nagle wszyscy poczuli mocne trzęsienie a samoloty się zatrzymały i zaczęły płonąć. Ogień był coraz bliżej i niestety dosięgnął Bestię. Słychać było przeraźliwy orli wrzask. Laval spojrzał w lusterko. Ogień zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Oczom Eris ukazały się wspomnienia z tamtej pamiętnej nocy, gdy paliła się Orla Górai gdy prawie zginął Laval. Natychmiast otworzyłą kokpit i chwyciła męża za rękę Wyskoczyli z niego, ale płomienie zastąpiły im drogę. To samo w drugą stronę. Laval poprowadził żonę na bok i wspiął się na drzewo. Za nim była Eris. Na razie byli bezpieczni. Jednak twarz i ręce Lavala były pokrwawione. Eris miała przecięte skrzydło i złamaną nogę... Tymczasem niżej... Reegull czuł już ciepło nadchdzącego ognia. Darmax naładowany już małą iloscią CHI, wstał i szybko chwycił broń wspólnika i wyważył drzwi. Rzucił miecz za siebie, trafiając alchemika w nogę. Pół Krokodyl zwiał w ostatniej chwili, bo nagle do srodka buchnęła fala gorąca, która zakryła Reegulla. Darmax wzleciał w powietrze. Miał tylko zwichnięty nadgarstek i porysowany dziób. Nagle usłyszał głos Lavala dochodzący z boku. - Darmax!!! - krzyczał król. - Tutaj! Pół Krokodyl skręcił w stronę pary królewskiej i usiadł na gałęzi. Ogień wspinał się wyżej. Darmax spojrzał w dół z drugiej strony pnia. - Druga się nie pali! Żegnajcie na zawsze, głupcy! - powiedział i zleciał w dół na drugą stronę drzewa. Potem wylądował na ziemi i spojrzał na zapalone drzewo. Laval mimo okropnie bolących rąk, chwycił w pasie ukochaną, wyjął miecz, wyciągnął rękę i wbił ostrze broni po drugiej stronie. Potem skoczył i tak wisiał na okrwawionej ręce. Gdy już myslał, że pusci, podparł się zdrowymi, dzięki Bogu, nogami o mniejsze gałęzie. Czuł na sobie przyspieszony oddech wtulonej w jego piers Eris. - J-już d-dobrze... - jęknął Laval. - Chyba. Król spojrzał raz jeszcze na gałęzie. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzymają pod ich ciężarem, ale musiał wbić miecz niżej. Wyjął broń z pnia, puscił Eris i usiadł okrakiem na jednej gałęzi. Nachylił się, a Eris odruchowo chwyciła go szybko w pasie. - Spokojnie! - krzyknął Laval. - Spokojnie! Lew wbił mecz niżej. Poczuł, że gałąź na której siedział z Eris zaczeła sie trząsć. Dlatego czym prędzej znów chwycił Eris i zeskoczył. Znowu wisiał, jednak było to tak nisko, że wysokosć nie groziła utratą życia, najwyżej kalectwem :) Laval powiedział: - Eris! Musisz mi w pełni zaufać! Ja cię teraz puszczę! Eris spojrzała na męża ze strachem w oczach. - Spokojnie! Chwyć mnie bardzo mocno obiema rękami i nie puszczaj! Orlica obięła jedną ręką klatkę piersiową króla, a drugą jego plecy. Potem wplotła zdrową nogę w nogę Lavala, dla pewnosci, i trzymała się kurczowo. Ufała mu bezgranicznie. Wierzyła, że wie co robi. Laval chwycił drugą ręką rękojesć broni i zaczął nią ruszać, aż prawie ją wyciągnął. Mała jej częsć została jednak w korze i to pozwoliło parze zjechać na dół. Darmax nie zdążył ubiec daleko, zauważył, jakies dziwaczne czerwone pojazdy jadące w jego stronę. Miały włączony alarm i świeciły niebieskimi lampkami. Pół Krokodyl czmychnął w krzaki. Laval i Eris tymczasem dostali się na ziemię. Po drugiej stronie dróżki ujrzeli oni przerażone istoty, które gapiły się na nich. Tak samo przerażeni król i królowa postanowili uciec. Laval chwycił, mimo bolących rąk, żonę i pociągną za sobą. Ta skakała na jednej nodze. Minęły ich dziwne pojazdy, które zatrzymały się przy płonącym dębie. Para królewska spojrzała za siebie i nagle jakas siła pociągnęła ich i wylądowali w krzakach. Był to syn Crooler. Cała trójka patrzyła, jak z ciężarówek wyskakują grubo odziane dziwne zwierzęta, krzycząc dobrze znaną im mową. - Charles, rozsuwaj wąż! - krzyczała jedna istota. - Jasne! Trzymajcie! - krzyczała istota nazwana Charlesem, rzucając gruby wąż wodny. Nadbiegło kilka innych stworzeń, które chwyciły wąż i zaczęły oblewać drzewo wodą i pianą. Zwierzęta, które dostrzegły Lavala i Eris, przybliżyły się do gaszących pożar. Jedno z nich na pewno było mężczyzną, a drugie kobietą. Kobieta więc płakała, a mężczyzna przytulając ją, mówił: - Jak dobrze, że przyjechaliscie! Nagle kobieta zawołała: - Policja! Trzeba wezwać policję! Oni gdzies tu są! Pewnie chcą nas zabić! - Spokojnie, kochanie. Oczywiscie. - O co konkretnie państwu chodzi? - spytał najprawdopodobniej szef zwierząt gaszących pożar. Nie otrzymał on jednak odpowiedzi, bo facet odszedł, mówiąc przez telefon. Laval zaczął oddychać niespokojnie. - Chodzi im o nas! - szepnął do Eris. - Przecież oni nas wiedzieli! - Ale co to jest ta policja? - spytał Darmax. - A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć! - burknął Laval. - Jasna ch***a! Musimy zwiewać, bo... Nagle liscie krzaku rozsunęły się, a oczom bohaterów ukazała się istota w grubym, czarnym odzieniu i solidnym kasku na głowie. - O ja p***ole!!! - zawołała istota. Laval wyskoczył z kryjówki, powalił zdezorientowane zwierzę na ziemię kopniakiem, uniósł miecz i jednym ruchem zerwał mu kask z głowy. Później zdzielił po twarzy i podniósł Eris. - Darmax! Spadamy! Młody wzbił się w powietrze, ale tak, by nie zgubić pary królewskiej, a Laval z Eris na swoich pokrwawionych rękach begł co sił za nim. - Bob! W porządku stary? - zawołała istota do tej powalonej przez Lwa. - C-chyba t-ta... On miał grzywę! Kły! To był Lew! I miał miecz! I wyglądał jak człowiek!!! - krzyczał pokonany. - Co ty za bzdury pleciesz! Udrzyłes się. To ci przejdzie! - Nie! Idę na policję!!! - Jak już to do psychiatryka! Starciłes rozum! Nagle do rozmawiających podbiegła ta dwójka, co widziała Lavala i Eris. - Jak Boga kocham, my widzielismy to cos! I jescze wielkiego ptaka na dwóch nogach! - krzyczał mężczyzna. - Jaki żal! - mruknęła istota i nagle wszyscy ujrzeli głos jej kolegi. - Ej! Nie no, musicie tu przyjsć! Takich kosci jeszcze nie widziałem! - Jeny, to ogromny orzeł i jakis dziwny ptak z... rękami? - zawołało po chwili kolejne zwierzę. Zebrani zerwali się i pobiegli do reszty. Rozdział 4 Laval w wielkim mieście Pod Zamkiem Gryfów stały już pojazdy innych plemion. - I co? Nic nie znaleźliscie!? - krzyknął Ewald. Elsa zanosiła się płaczem, a Lavertus milczał. - Ani sladu. Lavala, Eris... A co ciekawe żadnego wraku nie ma! I tym razem nie żartuję! - odpowiedział szybko Rawzom. - A mój siostrzeniec? Straszny łobuz, wiem. Ale to jednak rodzina! - dopowiedział Cragger, obejmując Carinę i trzymając za rękę Cristiana, siedząc na przygotowanym miejscu. - Też nic. - odparł Winzar. - Ale nie ma Lavala, Eris i jego też! To musi mieć przecież jakis związek! - ryknął Cragger. - Na pewno. - odparł Ewald. - Cóż... ja... to znaczy... nie ma ich, nie ma nawet wraku, ale chyba musimy się... - Orzeł zakrył twarz. - NIE! JA NIE WIERZĘ! Oni muszą żyć! - Ale to prawie pewne, że nie... nie żyją... - odezwał się w końcu Lavertus. - Naprawdę, przeczesalismy całą Chimę. - powiedział Sir Fangar. - Specjalnie wysłałem Mamuty do Zewnętrznych. Absolutnie nic tam nie było! - A mamy dobry wzrok! - powiedziała Maula. - Z ciężkim sercem więc oznajmiam, że jutro po zmierzchu odbędzie się rytuał pogrzebowy za króla Lavala, królową Eris, księcia Darmaksa oraz Reegulla. - powiedział Lavertus z trudem ukrywając srebrną łzę i tłumiąc wzbierający płacz. - Rada Starszych zadecydowała - powiedział członek starszyzny Gryfów - że jako najbliższy krewny króla, to ty za trzy dni wstąpisz na gryfi tron... - Tak. Tak zrobię... - Darmax! Szybciej! - wołał zdyszany Laval, niosąc na rękach Eris. Byli wycieńczeni, ale nie mogli przystanąć. Wybiegli z wielkiego parku wprost na ulicę. Jeden dziwaczny pojazd zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed pasami na drodze, a z tyłu wjechał na niego drugi, popychając niebezpiecznie do przodu, ten walnął w słup i zapalił się, a drugi wóz przewrócił się na bok. Jadący za nimi wielki pojazd z napisem STAR nie zdążył zahamować, wjechał w przewrócony pojazd i zgniótł go, a przyczepa, którą miał doczepioną, odpięła się i poturlała się w sytronę osłupiałych bohaterów. Wszystko to były sekundy. Laval w ostatniej chwili popchnął swoich i sam umknął przed przyczepą. - To tylko sen. Okropny sen! - mruczała Eris. - Dziwne, skoro też go mam! - odburknął Darmax. - Cicho, małolacie! - warknął Laval. - Zwiewamy! Popędzili na północ. Teraz już było tylko gorzej. Zapuscili się w las dziwnych budynków. Strasznie wysokich wież, jednak nie aż tak jak orlich. Miały po milion okin i było ich wszędzie, chodniki, drogi i ich skrzyżowania! Na niektórych budynkach dziwaczne urządzenia z gadającymi istotami. O dziwo, zwierzęta rozumiały co mówili, a jednynie nie mogli rozszyfrować ich liter. Wszędzie też, gdzie tylko się pojawili, ludzie krzyczeli, rzucali przedmiotami, uciekali lub wspinali się na drzewa i dzwonili na policję, straż miejską, pożarną i karetkę za wczasu. Bohaterowie musieli więc dalej biec, ale słyszeli wyraźnie, co było mówione w tych maszynach na budynkach. - Dzisiaj, o godzinie 15.00 doszło do dziwnego zdarzenia w Central Parku! Spłonął wiekowy dąb, a od niego zapaliło się kilka innych drzew! Straż pożarna nadjechała szybko i ugasiła pożar, ale to jeszcze nie koniec newsów! Państwo Potterowie, którzy wezwali strażaków, opowiadali iż widzieli uciekające dwunożne, humanoidalne istoty przypominające zwierzęta. Co ciekawe, jeden ze strażaków też widział podobne istoty. Ich wypowiedzi mogą być prawdziwe, gdyż na miejscu pożaru znaleziono kosci wielkiego orła i dziwnego ptaka z rękami i szkieletem jak u człowieka. - Na ekranie pojawiły się zdjęcia szkieletów Legendarnej Bestii i Reegulla. Eris krzyknęła, Laval wymruczał przekleństwa, a Darmaksowi zachciało się wymiotować. Zignorował to uczucie i biegli dalej, nie zważając na zmęcznie Im bardziej posuwali się w głąb tego dziwnego miasta, tym bardziej panika jego mieszkańców się nasiliła. Teraz rzucali czym popadło. Było tragicznie. Na innym ekranie na wieżowcu przyjaciele zauważyli inna istotę, która trzymając dwa palce przy uchu oznajmiała: - Wiadomosci z ostatniej chwili. Na skrzyżowaniu blisko Central Parku nastąpił smiertelny wypadek, w którym zginęli wszyscy uczestnicy. Na dwa samochody najechała ciężarówka, która przewróciła się razem z przyczepą. Żaden z kierowców nie był pijany, a podejrzenia wskazują, że za zdarzenie odpowiadają owe dziwne, humanoidalne zwierzęta, z którymi coraz większa rzesza ludzi się spotyka. Telefony służb wprost urywają się. Prezydent Nowego Jorku zamierza powołać do pomocy wojsko. - No nie! Już gorzej być nie mogło! - lamentował Laval. Sciemniało się. Nagle drogę zajechało im biało-niebieskie auto. Wyskoczyli z niego mężczyźni w mundurach, pistoletami i tarczami. Nadjechało kolejne. I kolejna nadeszła masa niebieskich mężczyzn. - Otoczyli nas! - zawołał Darmax. - To cos mówi! - zawołał mężczyzna. - Jak którys z was przeżyje ten wieczór - zaczął drgając drugi - to powiedzcie mojej żonie, że ją kocham! I wszyscy zaczęli zbliżać się tiptopami do bohaterów z uniesionymi pistoletami i tarczami. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, rozległ się dojrzały, kobiecy głos. - Sądzisz, że możesz bezkarnie zabijać bezbronnych wędrówców?! Mężczyźni osłupieli. - To zbrodnia, przyjacielu. Jak dotąd myslałam, że policja jest od łapanie zabójców! Teraz rozległ się trzask za pojadami, nazywanymi przez istoty radiowozami. Policjanci, bo tak zostali nazwani, obejrzeli się gwałtownie. Nic tam nie było. Nagle przed bohaterów wskoczyła zamaskowana postać ze sztyletem w ręku. Na plecach miała łuk i strzały. Naskoczyła szybko na zdezorientowane dwie pierwsze istoty i dźgnęła je w plecy, zabijając. Wylądowała na ziemi. - To następny! Zamaskowany! - powiedział policjant. Zapominając o Lavalu i jego gromadzie, zaczął wymierzać pistolet w zamaskowaną osobę, dostał strzałą w piers i upadł nieżywy. Postać postrzelała nimi dookoła. Nagle dało się słychać ryk helikoptera. Zamaskowana osoba podbiegła pędzikiem do Lavala, Darmaksa i Eris i rzuciła szybko: - Za mną! Zaraz będzie tu wojsko! Rozdział 5 Znasz, choć o tym nie wiesz Biegli przez dwie minuty. Nagle zamaskowana osoba wskoczyła za budynek. Rozległ się ryk silnika i zza domu wyjechał samochód. Szyba otworzyła się. - Wskakujcie! Już! Laval, Eris i Darmax spojrzeli po sobie. Nie zastanawiając się długo wskoczyli do pojazdu. Ten natychmiast ruszył. - Kim jesteś? Co tu w ogóle robisz? Skąd masz ten pojazd? I czemu nas... chronisz? - zaczął szybko wymieniać pytania Laval. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie! - odburknęła nieznajoma w masce. Jechali na pełnym gazie, pędzili, gnali przez miasto. Budynki nie były już budynkami, a jedynie przesuwającymi się zamazanymi kreskami. - Przez was trzeba wyjechać z Nowego Jorku! Musimy dostać się do innego kraju, gdzie nie bedzie podejrzeń i wojska. Tam będzie można się ukryć. Ale wkrótce cały glob się o nas dowie! - Chwila! To jakis inny wymiar? - zachichotał Darmax. - Nie! Wszystkiego się dowiecie, gdy będziemy choć trochę bezpieczni. Minęły już dwie godziny, zrobiła się noc. Jechali cały czas. W międzyczasie zamaskowana zdradziła, że trzeba się przeniesć trzy razy dalej od Nowego Jorku i codziennie uciekać. Eris była wycieńczona i zasnęła Lavalowi na ramieniu, Laval czuwał nad nią i co parę minut głaskał po ramieniu. Darmax natomiast kilka razy zwymiotował na dywanik samochodu. Laval otworzył zmęczone oczy. Zobaczył różowe niebo i fioletowe chmury, a dookoła siebie same krzaki. Lekko obudził Eris i Darmaksa. - To już rano? - ziewnął pół Krokodyl. - Najwyraźniej tak. - odparł król. - A gdzie ta... - Szukałes mnie? - odezwał się kobiecy głos. Wszyscy obejrzeli się. Ta osoba nadal miała na twarzy maskę. - Od razu powiem, że jestesmy w Kansas City. Na jeden dzień. Laval wyszedł z samochodu. Eris stanęła na zdrowej nodze i delikatnie położyła na ziemi drugą, nie przenosząc na nią ciężaru ciała. Darmax też wyszedł i usiadł na masce. - No dobra. Jest wczesne rano. Mamy godzinę by zjesć i porozmawiać. - powiedziała zamaskowana. - Wiem, że jestescie z Chimy, ale jak się tu znaleźliscie? - Lecielismy i... - zaczęła Eris. - Wleciał w nas drugi samolot... od smierci uratowała nas Legendarna Bestia, ale sama nie przeżyła... - Eris spusciła wzrok. Lavala cos tchnęło. Podbiegł do Darmaksa, chwycił go za uprząż, podniósł i zaryczał: - To TY! To przez ciebie mały gnojku! Już stąd nie wrócimy i ty też!!! - potem upuscił pół Krokodyla, a ten zbił sobie łokieć. - Może można wrócić. Nie wiadomo. - odpowiedziała zamaskowana. - To czemu nie wróciłas? - spytała Orlica. - Nie, zostałam wygnana... To przez nieszczęsliwy wypadek pojawiłam się tutaj... Ale od początku... Mam na imię Lessia. Musicie wiedzieć, że należę do szlachetnego plemienia. Plemienia Lwów. - w tym momencie nieznajoma zdjęła maskę, a oczom bohaterów ukazała się dojrzała Lwica. Mówiąc to wszystko, nie spuszczała oczu z Lavala. W końcu zaprzestała mowy. Zbliżyła się do króla. - Mam niejasne wrażenie, że... - zaczęła. Spojrzała w oczy Lavala i usmiechnęła się. - Laval! - rzekła. - To ty! - Eeee... Ja cię znam? - spytał zaskoczony. - Nie. - odparła Lessia. - Ale... matka nie zapomina... Laval osłupiał. Nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Lessia pogładziła jego policzek nadal się usmiechając. Laval nagle zerwał się i obiął mocno Lwicę. Widać było, że po jego poluczku spływa łza. - Och, mamo! - szepnął. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedys... kiedys cię zobaczę! Sądziłem, że nie żyjesz! - Synku, synku, synku! - szeptała Lessia. Eris patrzyła na to wzruszona, a Darmax, żeby nie patrzeć na ten tkliwy widok zajął się oglądaniem samochodu. - Ty jestes... wygnana? - spytał Lew. - Tak. Widzę, że jestescie ranni. Opatrzę was i wszystko wam powiem. Rozdział 6 Niesłuszne oskarżenie Lessia złożyła siedzenia w samochodzie i wyłożyła apteczkę. Zaczęła od opatrywania syna. - A ty? - zwróciła się przyjaźnie do Orlicy. - Ja... Mam na imię Eris... - Eris! Przyjaźniłam się z twoją matką! Pamiętam cię, gdy miałas zaledwie dwa lata, jak Laval. - odparła wesoło Lwica. - Jestescie przyjaciółmi? - Nie, mamo. Małżeństwem... - odparł cicho Laval, bojąc się reakcji matki. Ku jego zdumieniu Lessia ani trochę nie zdawała się być zdziwiona. Była wręcz zachwycona. - Mój syn się ożenił? Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie mam nic przeciw prawdziwej miłosci. Lavalowi poprawił się nastrój. - Więc może zacznę wreszcie swoją historię... - zaczęła Lessia "To było dokładnie dwadziescia dziewięć lat temu. Oboje mieliscie po dwa latka. My z twoim ojcem bardzo się kochalismy. Miał bardzo duże poczucie humoru, rozbawiał mnie praktycznie codziennie. Aż w końcu, pewnego dnia wparowały do naszej komnaty straże. Zostałam oskarżona o... kradzież Chi. Wszystko się zgadzało! Poziom wody w Jeziorze był niższy, a dowody wskazywały wyłącznie na mnie. Był jeden problem... ja byłam wprost pewna, że nie ukradłam kul! Próbowałam ich przekonać, mówiłam im, ale oni nie wierzyli. Nie miałam dowodów na to, że jestem niewinna. Nie miałam też odpowiedniej wymówki, by pokazać jakis powód zabrania Chi. Wtedy dostałabym ułaskawienie... A tak... zostałam wygnana... Ktos na pewno oszukał plemię. Już tego nie wiem. Pomieszkałam trochę w... Krainach Zewnętrznych, u twego wczesniej wygnanego stryja, Lavertusa. Jakis rok. Potem znów wyruszyłam w nieznane..." - A jak znalazłas się tu, dokładnie? - zaciekawił się Darmax. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Już dosyć... - ucięła Lessia drżącym głosem. Skończyła wiązać bandażem nogę synowej. - To okropne. - powiedziała Eris. - Tak... Czy wy wiecie, jak się czuje wygnana osoba? - Tak. - odparł Laval. - Ja wiem. - Słucham? - Lwica zerwała się. - Musiałem zabrać Złote Chi, by ratować przyjaciół przed Mgłą Przeznaczenia... mogłem wziąć ułaskawienie, ale... - tu Laval urwał. Przypomniał sobie moment, w którym uswiadomił sobie, że już nigdy nie ujrzy ukochanej Eris. - ...Ale wróciłes!!! - dokończyła szybko Eris, chwytając męża za ramię. - Tak. Inaczej nigdy już nie miałbym okazji powiedzieć ci... że cię kocham. - Laval się usmiechnął, Eris to odwzajemniła. Lessia poczuła matczyną dumę i wzruszenie, s Darmax obrzydzenie. Następne pół godziny, przy sniadaniu spędzili na opowiadaniu, co działo się w Chimie. Król i królowa opowiadali o bitwie z Krokodylami, walce z Pełzaczami i ich powtórnym przybyciu wraz z Gorylami, Nosorożcami z Wilkami i Drago na czele i o Lodowych Łowcach, Feniksach i nowych już przyjaciołach. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Skąd wiedziałas, że dokładnie bylismy otoczeni w tamtym miejscu? - spytał Laval. - Smartfon. Potem wam opowiem o tej rzeczywistosci. To nie raj. To piekło i dżungla. Rozdział 7 Wielka żałoba Wszystkie plemiona cały dzień przeżyły krzątając się, szykując i przystrajając. Nadchodził czas rytuału pogrzebowego za Lavala, Eris, Darmaksa i Reegulla, a głównymi gosćmi były plemiona Lwów, Orłów, Krokodyli i Kruków. Cała uroczustosć miała się odbyć na Wielkiej Arenie. Nastał późny wieczór, a pod Swiątynią Lwów zebrały się tłumnie wszystkie plemiona. Na kamiennej kolumnie, gdzie zwykle kładziono Złote Chi, zapalono wielki znicz. Crooler wyjątkowo została wypuszczona z lochów, by mogła uczestniczyć w ceremoni dla syna. Wszyscy stali do okoła znicza, ubrani na czarno. Wojownicy Krokodyli, Lwów, Orłów i Kruków stali w dwóch mieszanych kolumnach. Po srodku było miejsce do przejscia. Rozległa się żałobna, melancholijna melodia. Pomiędzy kolumnami utworzonymi ze stojących na bacznosć żołnierzy szli w kluczu: na srodku Lavertus, tuż za nim, bardziej po bokach Ewald i Cragger, a znów na srodku, ale za nimi - Rawzom. Tak utworzyli romb, który poruszał się w stronę płonącego znicza. Każdy z przywódców niósł cos, co należało do opłakiwanej osoby. Lavertus niósł dawną uprząż Lavala, Ewald - jedną z książek należących do córki. Cragger natomiast trzymał w dłoniach piłkę Darmaksa, a Rawzom jedną z plastikowych fiolek na mikstury Reegulla. Cała czwórka dotarła do znicza, a plemiona z nieskrywanym żalem obserwowały ich dalsze poczynania. Na podest, który był ustawiony za zniczem wszedł starszy Lew. I powiedział: - Uklęknijcie, moi przyjaciele w żałobie. - Przywódcy uklękli na jednym kolanie ustawiając się w rząd jeden za drugim. - Lavertusie, stryju zmarłego króla Lavala, podaj mi skarb, który trzymasz w swych dłoniach. - Lew podszedł i podał starszemu uprząż. Ten wrzucił ją do znicza, aż cała zajęła się ogniem. Wtedy wszyscy zebrani powiedzieli równo trzy razy: - Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie, a swiatłosć wiekuista niechaj mu swieci! Lew znów zwrócił się do klęczących: - Ewaldzie, ojcze zmarłej królowej Eris, podaj mi skarb, który trzymasz w swych dłoniach. - Orzeł podał Lwu książkę, która wylądowała w ogniu. Było wyraźnie widać, jak okładka rozpada się na częsci, a jej stronice zamieniają się w czarny popiół. - Wieczny odpoczynek racz jej dać Panie, a swiatłosć wiekuista niechaj jej swieci! - Craggerze, wuju Darmaksa, podaj mi skarb, który trzymasz w swych dłoniach. - Gdy Krokodyl podchodził, Crooler wybuchła niekontrolowanym, histerycznym płaczem i nie patrzyła już, jak piłka jego syna zaczyna miękknąć w ognistych jęzorach. - Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać Panie, a swiatłosć wiekuista niechaj mu swieci! - Rawzomie, współplemieńco Reegulla, podaj mi skarb który trzymasz w swych dłoniach. - już po chwili plastik palił się. W górę szedł czarny dym, a stary Lew wyciągnął ręce. Wszyscy po raz ostatni wypowiedzieli żałobną formułkę. - Skarby naszych zmarłych zmieniły się popiół, a unąszący się z niego dym idzie wprost do nieba. Popiół - to samo ICH spotka albowiem "Jak z prochów powstałes, tak w proch się obrócisz"! I powiadam wam, zebrani tu przyjaciele, nie płaczcie za nimi, gdyż po smierci waszej znów się spotkacie w rajskich wrotach niebieskich. Panie, pobłogosław ich dusze, amen! Do północy trwała stypa, a potem wszyscy, w ponurych jak nigdy nastrojach, zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich domostw. U Lwów zostały tylko najbardziej poszkodowane plemiona - Orły i Krokodyle. Całą noc spedzili na rozmowach o rodzinie, która tak naprawdę, żyła, ale codziennie ocierała się o smierć. Rozdział 8 Koncepcja W czasie, gdy w Chimie trwały pogrzebowe obrzędy, tak w ludzkiej rzeczywistosci Lessia budziła Lavala, Eris i Darmaksa. - Jest już północ z haczykiem. Musimy ruszać dalej. Stan wyjątkowy niedługo obejmie całe Stany Zjednoczone. Musimy dotrzeć do granicy! - A tam co? - spytał niechętnie pół Krokodyl, przeciągając się leniwie. - Powiem ci w trakcie podróży. - A dokąd jedziemy tym razem? - spytała Eris. - Do Denver. To niedaleko. Jak dobrze pójdzie, szybko dotrzemy też do Phoenix. A z tamtąd do Los Angeles. I wtedy będzie najtrudniej. Ale teraz się zbierajmy. Jechali na pełnym gazie. Lessia w nocy uzupełniła zbiornik paliwa, był to bowiem jej samochód, który ukradła ludziom i miała zapasy w bagażniku. Dzisiejszej nocy nikt z pasażerów nie spał. Darmax siedział na przednim siedzeniu przy Lessi, a Laval i Eris z tyłu, by mieli więcej miejsca. W między czasie Lwica zdradziła przyjaciołom i synowi swój plan. - Gdy dotrzemy do Los Angeles ukradniemy samolot z lotniska. Tu będzie potrzebna pomoc Eris, pewnie nie za bardzo różnią się od orlich, skarbie. - Mamo, ja też umiem latać! Przecież jestem jej mężem! - warknął Laval. - Ale Eris lata dłużej niż ty, zresztą pilotów w ludzkich samolotach jest po dwóch. - odparła Lessia. - A jezeli chodzi o to najtrudniejsze... Ukrasć będzie okrutnie ciężko! Na lotniskach jest milion ludzi. Dalej bohaterowie pytali się o rozmaite rzeczy, które widzieli już w Nowym Jorku i Kansas City, a Lessia dopowiedziała jeszcze to, czego w ogóle nie wiedzieli. Wielkie maszyny na drapaczach chmur okazały się telewizorami, takimi jak na wystawach w sklepach. Samochody były napędzane niczym innym jak paliwem, a działanie smartfonów, GPS-ów i laptopów Lwica tłumaczyła im chyba dwie godziny. Była godzina piąta nad ranem. Laval wiedział już mniej więcej wszystko, co potrzebne do przeżycia w miejskiej dżungli. Eris zdała sobie natomiast sprawę, że bez CHI życie tu jest pod niektórymi względami prostrze - nie trzeba się bać, że ktos nam je ukradnie i zaburzy równowagę, ale mogło to być też kłopotliwe. A oni CHI nie mieli. - Ile jeszcze do tego Denver? - zniecierpliwił się Darmax. - Jeszcze pół godziny i będziemy. I rzeczywiscie tak było. O w pół do szóstej byli na miejscu. Ale musieli jechać dalej. - Jedziemy do parku. Zaparkujemy tam, potem ukryjemy się w parku i zdobędziemy jedzenie na miescie. A na koniec znów wyruszymy. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli pod park. - Jeżeli nie wyjedziemy, to dostaniemy mandat do zapłacenia. Ale to i tak nas nie obchodzi. - powiedziała Lessia. - Już bez niego na nas polują. Zaparkowali i wyjęli torby Lwicy. - Mam tam jeszcze cos na sniadanie, ale musimy uzupełnić zapasy. Łapcie. - Co to jest? - To są płaszcze, kapelusze i maski. Udajemy ludzi, ale zawsze cos może się, odpukać, nie udać. Dlatego miejcie się na bacznosci! Rozdział 9 Policyjny pościg Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowieści niekanoniczne